Mi historia de amor con un chico desconocido (Izaya x Lector Lemon)
by Agus-Sama de Orihara
Summary: Como verán, este es un fic Lemon entre vos y Izaya Orihara del anime Durarara!


Ettoo.. Es mi primer fic :3 espero que les guste :D

Aclaración. Perdón por hacer muy denso el comienzo, pero debía adaptar la historia _

Ah, y otra aclaración. La historia está narrada por los pensamientos de la personaje principal, es decir, vos xD Y las acciones están entre asteriscos (*) :D

Gracias desde ya n_n

~~~~~~~~~  
_**Un día, como cualquier otro, me sentí distinta. A ver, digamos distinta en el sentido de mi pensamiento sobre el futuro.**_  
_**Cuando pensaba en mí, en unos años, me imaginaba viviendo de mis padres… Y que toda mi vida sería así, irme salvando con pequeños trabajos.**_  
_**Siempre decía: "Todavía tengo tiempo para decidir mi futuro"**_  
_**Pero no, ese 25 de noviembre era otra, si, era otra chica. **_  
-¡_! (Introduce tu nombre ahí) ¡Ya está el desayuno!  
Esa era mi madre, siempre levantándome de esa forma, sabe que mi debilidad son las cosas dulces..  
Tú: H-hola…  
Madre: Buenos días hija, ¿cómo dormiste?  
Tú: bien, supongo..  
Madre: ya veo.. ¿Te pasa algo?  
Tú: sinceramente si, me siento rara..  
Madre: ¿Qué pasó?  
Tú: Quiero cambiar.. Boku.. Mirai..  
Madre: Dejá de hablar como esos shinigamis que lees y contame que te pasa

Tú: ¡QUIERO IR A VIVIR A JAPÓN!  
Madre con la cara más WTF posible: ¿QUÉ?!  
Tú: si, y… ¡Te voy a convencer!  
Madre: Estas loca, querida…  
Tú: No, simplemente quiero conocer mi país preferido… ¡Y vivir ahí!

~Un mes y 3 días después~

*En la cama*  
27 de diciembre 2012.  
_**Sigo manteniendo en pié mi sueño… Creo que de a poco estoy convenciendo a mamá.**_  
*Miro al despertador*  
_**Con que 7 de la mañana, ehh…**_

-¡Hijaaaaa! A desayunar ~~

_**Estoy corriendo en las escaleras, como le molesta eso! **_

Tú: konichiwaa~  
Madre: hola hija, tenemos que hablar

_**Me paralicé, literalmente, por un minuto. **_

Tù: ettoo.. ¿Qué?  
Madre: adivina que, me transfirieron de país en el trabajo!  
Tú: EEEEEEHHHHHHHH  
Madre: adivina a que país..  
Tú: ¡JAPÓN!  
Madre: noo! Jajajaajajajjaajajajajajajaj a  
Tú: ._.  
Madre:... ¡China! ¿No es lo mismo?  
Tú: ¡NOO!  
Madre: el vuelo sale el 5 de enero del año que viene, andá despidiendote de tus amigos!  
Tú: ¡N-no puedes hacer esto! Mis amigos.. Los amo!

_**Me fui corriendo, no entiendo porque dije eso. Sufro de bullyng, me discriminan por mi obsesión al manga. Me odian, me detestan, cada día en el colegio es totalmente penoso, no tengo un amigo en este incomprensible mundo… Por eso me la paso imaginando que los personajes de mis mangas favoritos cobran vida.**_

~~~~~~~  
5 de enero, 2013.  
_**Llegó el día, mi vida cambiará para siempre. Después de todo, pensándolo bien, no está tan mal china. Digamos, ¡es muy loco! ¡Es genial! Mi vida va a cambiar y eso me alegra sobremanera. **_

10 de enero, 2013  
_**Y bueno, otro día más, pero este no va a ser igual, tengo que admitir que algo bueno va a pasar. **_  
-¡hijaaaaa~! A desayunar!

_**Debo admitir que china no está tan mal. Es otro ambiente, la gente es genial, aunque no entienda un carajo jaja. **_

-Buenos días, mamá.  
-Tenemos que hablar, hija.  
-sí, claro.  
-Nunca te conté, pero tengo un hermano...  
-Ah sí, ¡Yo creía que eras hija única!  
-Nunca nos dejamos de hablar, pero, se fue lejos a vivir cuando vos eras una bebe, y no quise contarte por tu beneficio.  
-¿A qué viene esto?  
-Adivina en qué país está viviendo...  
-Etto.. ¿China?  
-No, Japón.

_**¿Esta mujer me está hablando en serio? **_

-Ettoooo..  
-Hablé con él sobre tu sueño de ir a vivir a Japón. Me dijo que tiene lugar de sobra en su casa, y como yo no voy a estar la mayor parte del día acá... ¿Te gustaría ir a vivir con él?  
- ¿Es de verdad o es un sueño?  
- Es la única verdad, hija, ¿te gustaría?  
- SII, lo deseo con toda mi alma  
- Entonces anda a guardar tus cosas...  
- Me estás jodiendo, ¿no?  
- Nop, anda, voy a comprar el pasaje.

_**EHHH, ¿realmente esto es verdad? **_

~~~~~~~

11 de enero, 2013.  
23:35  
_**Creer que estoy viajando a Japón me eriza la piel. Pensé que mi mamá me estaba haciendo una broma, pero cuando vi el pasaje simplemente no lo podía creer. Mi tío me espera en el aeropuerto. **_  
_**Ahora a escuchar algo de música...**_

_**~roar out louder~**_

~~~~~~~  
12 de enero, 2013  
*en el aeropuerto*  
_**Desde acá puedo ver a un señor con un cartel que dice "Busco a mi sobrina". Supongo que ese es mi tío Carlos. **_  
- ¿Carlos?  
- Sobrina sos vos!  
- Hola tío.  
- Qué grande estas! Dale, vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

*Luego de un rato*  
- Acomoda tus cosas, yo voy a trabajar.  
- Ettoo.. Bueno.  
- Te dejo las llaves y toda la libertad del mundo, bye bye.

_**Después de ver bien a mi tío, no es tan grande como parecía, es muy boni.. No! Es mi tío!**_  
_**Mmm, se fue de la casa.. ¡A la mierda! Voy a ir a una tienda de manga, después de todo ¡Estoy en Japón! Aunque supongo me perderé**_

*Al rato*  
_**Wow, las calles de Japón son p-r-e-c-i-o-s-a-s. **_

_**Me pregunto donde habrá una tienda de man.. Ahí! Ahí!**_

*Corriendo hacia la tienda, entro y me dirijo al sector del manga*

- Qué buen manga! Creo que me comprare todos los tomos.  
Desconocido: Ese manga es mi preferido, lo leí 5 veces.

_**¿Quién es este tipo?... S-sus ojos, su pelo negro, su cuerpo delgado, su manera de hablar, su ropa que parece que viniera de una excursión a la Antártida… Parece salido de un manga escrito por la mejor Mangaka de Japón, pareciera sacado de un manga Yaoi, siempre hacen a los personajes hermosos y más inalcanzables por su preferencias sexuales.**_

- Hola, ¿Hablas español? ¿Quién sos?  
Desconocido: Ah, perdón. Mi nombre es Orihara Izaya desu. Y vos, tu nombre...

_**Su forma de decir su estúpido nombre me cautivó.**_

-Etto.. Mi nombre es _ :3  
Izaya: Bonito nombre.

*Silencio incómodo*. 

Izaya: ¿Sos nueva acá?  
- etto.. Llegué hoy.  
Izaya: Ah... ¿Vas a comprar ese manga?  
-Si..  
I: Dame que te lo tengo, se ve pesado.  
-Ariga..to..

_**Desapareció, ¿donde se metió? Y yo que le quería entrar**_

*suspira*

I: Tomá, te los compré  
- EEHH!? :l  
I: es un regalo de bienvenida a Japón :D  
- Ahora te debo algo.. ._.  
I: Vamos, te puedo enseñar la ciudad, esa va a ser mi recompenza.  
- Está bien.. Pero.. Tu recompenza me beneficia a mi!  
I: vamos vamos..

_**Estoy saliendo del local con el chico mas lindo que mis ojos vieron, pero.. No lo conozco. Parece muy grande y yo solo tengo 15 años. Tal vez me viole. Tengo miedo. **_

I: Hey, y ¿Tenés novio?  
-No, y.. Vos?  
I: No, soy soltero, nunca tuve pareja.. Nunca.. Me .. Enamoré.. N-nun..ca.. ¿QUÉ SE SIENTE ESTAR ENAMORADO?

_**Eh? Se le iluminó la cara y sos ojos se volvieron enormes!**_

- y-yo si, y es una mierda.  
I: Yo creo que me estoy enamorando de alguien igual.  
- Ah sí?

_**9 palabras que me acaban de romper el corazón. Sí, las conté, me gusta contar palabras.**_

I: Sí, pero no la conozco lo suficiente..  
- Ah..

_**Mierda y yo creía que...**_

*Silencio incómodo*. 

I: Hablo de vos, preciosa.  
- Me suena a que es puro chamuyo.  
I: Para nada.. La verdad sos muy bonita, y yo AMO a los humanos, son tan bonitos. Pero vos sos la humana mas linda que mis ojos de humano vieron.  
- Gracias, es lo mas tierno que me dijeron en la vida.

_**No, no es tierno, es raro. Es extraño. Da miedo. Cuantas veces dijo la palabra Humano y sinónimos en la oración?**_

I: Denada, a veces me sale el poeta de adentro.  
- Etto..

*Al rato*

-jajaja orihara-chan es tan gracioso  
I: Decime Izaya :)  
- I - Z - A - Y - A. Ya me tengo que ir.  
I: está bien, pásame tu celular

_**Y creer que pasé toda una tarde con este sujeto... ¡Y estoy viva y sin violar! ¡Y con mangas gratis! ¡Es tan lindo!**_

I: Bueno, nos vemos ¿si?  
- Dale, cuando quieras.


End file.
